Klute
' Klute' is the primary recording alias of Tom Withers, a drum and bass Producer and DJ from London, UK. He is also the drummer, vocalist and songwriter in the English Hardcore punk band The Stupids and first turned to electronic production in the early 1990s, experimenting with techno before turning to Drum and Bass. He released two 12" singles under the Override alias in 1995-96, as well as appearing on Ninja Tune compilations. In 1997 he released the 12" single Deep Control ''under the Alias of ''The Spectre. In 1998 the debut Klute LP Casual Bodies was released on the seminal Certificate 18 imprint; Fear of People followed in 2000. In 2001 he established the label Commercial Suicide. This released his own material, including the albums Lie, Cheat & Steal (2003), No One's Listening Anymore (2005) The Emperor's New Clothes (2007) and most recently Music For Prophet (2010). All of these albums are double CDs with one drum and bass CD and another of downtempo techno and breakbeat. In 2008 Klute got involved with the reformed Stupids who were supposed to do a one off live show in London. Realising the chemistry they still had as a live band, they went on to extend the live performances and even release a 7" Feel The Suck with 3 new songs. Four of their early releases were also re-issued by Boss Tuneage on limited coloured vinyl. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Klute's former band The Stupids, who did three sessions for his show in the late 80's. After Klute left the band, and started his solo career, Peel took interest in Klute's new musical direction and enjoyed his music. Klute also did remixes for other artists including Bis and Mogwai. The track "Time 4 Change" from No One's Listening Anymore album was the last tune played on air by John Peel on 14 October 2004 before he died of a heart attack while on a working holiday in Peru. After Peel's death in an interview in 2011 to celebrate ten years of the Commercial Suicide record label, Klute paid tribute to Peel when asked a question relating to him: : "I miss John Peel's presence immensely, there's no one that can replace him, he was one of a kind. I think there's a lot of people who feel they do a good job but I think everyone completely misses his point. He didn't give a fuck about anything but presenting music he thought was for real. He had no particular personal agenda. He came from the old school, was very selfless and genuine." ''http://pulseradio.net/articles/2011/12/klute Sessions 1. Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 01 December 1998. Repeated: 22 July 1999. No Commercial Release. *Annihilation / The Box / Got Any Beats (Top Gear 98 Mix) / Faceless (Peel Vip Edit) Other Shows Played before he died of a heart attack while on a working holiday in Peru.]](The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1996 *22 June 1996: 'Ram Raider (12 inch – Right Or Wrong )’ Certificate 18 ;1997 *09 February 1997: F.P.O.P. (12" - F.P.O.P. / Survival) Certificate 18 *16 September 1997: Perceptron (12") Certificate 18 CERT1823 *17 September 1997: Perceptron (12") Certificate 18 CERT1823 *25 September 1997 (BFBS): 'Perceptron (12")' (Certificate 18) *14 October 1997: Perceptron (12") Certificate 18 ;1998 *05 March 1998: Silent Weapons (2x12" - Total Self) Certificate 18 *19 March 1998: Perceptron (Dom & Roland Remix) (2x12" - Total Self) Certificate 18 *28 April 1998: Blow Cold (2x12 inch - Total Self EP ) Certificate 18 *30 September 1998: Out Of Silence (CD - Casual Bodies) Certificate 18 *15 October 1998: Blitz (album - Casual Bodies) Certificate 18 *21 October 1998: Totem (CD - Casual Bodies) Certificate 18 *03 November 1998: True Human (LP - Casual Bodies) Certificate 18 *25 November 1998: In The Zone (album - Casual Bodies) Certificate 18 ;1999 *28 April 1999: Leo 9 (v/a LP: Hidden Rooms >02) Certificate 18 *19 May 1999: 'Silent Weapons (Photek Remix) (12")' (Certificate 18) *12 August 1999: 'Faceless (12")' (Certificate 18 *30 November 1999: We R The Ones (12") Certificate 18 *09 December 1999: 'Drive Down (12")' (Certificate 18) *09 December 1999 (Radio Eins): We R The Ones (12") Certificate 18 ;2000 *12 December 2000: Double Dealer (Album: Fear Of People) Certificate 18 Records ;2001 *27 June 2001: We R The Ones (Klute Mix) (12") Certificate 18 *28 June 2001 (Radio Eins): We R The Ones (Klute Mix) (12") Certificate 18 *29 August 2001: Lost (LP - Hidden Rooms Vol 3) Cerficate 18 '''2002' *25 April 2002 (Radio Eins): Dawn Of Reason (12") ;2003 *08 January 2003: 'PKP (EP - Sektor 4)' (Advanced) *11 February 2003: PKP (EP - Sektor 4) Advanced ;2004 *14 October 2004: Time 4 Change (LP - No One's Listening Anymore) Commercial Suicide (JP: 'Wonder what made me think that Prince Far-I was sampled on this?...It's called Time For Change, and there's gonna be a bit of a change over the next couple of weeks while I'm away. I hope you listen to and enjoy those programmes. I'll be back in your midst at the beginning of November, refreshed I hope, and with loads of your requests to play too, and a session from Lali Puna on Tuesday. Thanks as always for listening, and coming up now, it's Anne Nightingale.') ;Others *January 2003 (Peel's Record Box): 'Sektor 4 (EP)' (Advanced) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *MySpace Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles